Why Us ?
by La Shukette Masquee
Summary: Une nouvelle vie, où nos héros ont tous bien grandi... Dans ce monde, la vie ne leur a pas offert la magie comme présent, mais un tout autre cadeau, bien plus empoisonné.
1. Chapter 1

Shu : Hopla, fic sur CardCaptor Sakura, avec en couple vedette… je vous donne dans le mile …

Shaolan !

Le jeune homme se retourna, souriant, un peu moqueur : Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à être à l'heure le matin, et bien évidemment, c'est de sa faute, il fallait qu'il l'attende…

Shaolan : Dépêches-toi sinon on va encore être en retard !

_La concernée le regarda, faussement outrée_ :

Ne te sens pas obligé de m'attendre !

Shaolan _toujours aussi moqueur _: Je ne t'ai pas attendu, c'est toi qui a piqué un sprint pour me rattraper…

A ces mots, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fusilla du regard, ses grands yeux de jade pétillaient et éclairaient son visage gracieux tandis que ses cheveux miel parsemés de mèches plus foncées étaient lâchés et se soulevaient légèrement en suivant le souffle du vent.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on va finir par être sérieusement en retard !

Shaolan : C'est pas ma faute t'es la plus belle ma Sakura !

Sakura : Si tu crois que je vais fondre avec tes belles paroles tu peux toujours courir !

Il afficha un sourire radieux, se retourna et commença à courir, en lançant :

Shaolan : Au moins ça m'évitera d'être en retard !

Sakura : Heeeey ! Attends moi !

Shaolan : Débrouille toi pour me rattraper !

Il coururent ainsi jusqu'au lycée qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux et se séparèrent à regrets devant la salle de classe de Sakura :

Sakura : Nan ! Jveux pas !

Shaolan : Faut que j'aille en cours moi aussi !

Sakura : M'en fout ! Reste avec moi dans ma salle !

Shaolan : Jvoudrais bien mais je ne vais pas suivre des cours de Seconde alors que je suis en Terminale hein ?

Sakura : Tu viens me chercher pour la pause de midi hein !

Shaolan : Promis ma Saki, mais tu sais, je ne pars pas en voyage, on se voit pas pendant 4heures c'est tout !

Sakura : Meuh…

Shaolan lança un regard désespéré à la classe qui les regardait avec amusement. Tout le monde savait l'attachement que portait Sakura à Shaolan, même si elle faisait exprès d'en faire un peu trop… Elle s'agrippait au bras qu'il secouait pour pouvoir rejoindre sa salle de classe.

°Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing° 

Shaolan : Un sprint pour rien, je suis bien en retard raaah

Sakura : Héhéé ça t'apprendra à essayer de me semer le matin !

Shaolan : Allez, à tout à l'heure ma Saki

Sakura : Beheu !

Il lui fit un petit bisou rapide et s'élança en courant dans les couloirs. Sakura, quant à elle, rejoignit sa place en saluant ses amis au passage. Elle prit finalement place à côté d'une jeune fille dont les yeux améthyste la regardaient avec une pointe d'amusement.

Sakura : Coucou Tomoyo !

Tomoyo : Pile à l'heure aujourd'hui, tu fais des progrès !

Sakura : C'est à cause de Shaolan ! Il m'a fait piquer un sprint !

Tomoyo : Vous êtes inséparables tous les deux, c'est trop mignon !

Sakura : Normal ! C'est mon grand frère et je l'aime plus que tout au monde !

Shu : Wala fini ! C'est juste un prologue, j'essaierai de publier la suite assez vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoyo : Vous êtes inséparables tous les deux, c'est trop mignon !

Sakura : Normal ! C'est mon grand frère et je l'aime plus que tout au monde !

Tomoyo : C'est à se demander parfois… 

Sakura : De quoi ?

Tomoyo : Non rien… Tu devrais suivre le cours, c'est des maths, et après c'est Shaolan qui va écumer pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs !

Sakura : M'en fout ! Il adore ça !

Tomoyo : De quoi les maths ?

Sakura : Oui mais il adore passer du temps avec moi aussi héhé !

Tomoyo : T'es incorrigible ! Allez prends ton cours !

Sakura : Oki chef !

Le cours de maths se déroula sans encombres, de toute façon, Sakura savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur son grand frère si elle n'avait pas saisi quelque chose…

Son grand frère, parlons-en : Shaolan, élève de Terminale, il vivait seul avec sa chère petite sœur, dans un coquet appartement de Tomoeda. Bien qu'il soit tout juste majeur, il vivait seul avec celle-ci, ils avaient très tôt quitté leur famille adoptive. D'un naturel assez froid, il ne faisait tomber ses barrières qu'avec sa jeune sœur qui le connaissait par cœur. Il était d'ailleurs très protecteur avec celle-ci, empêchant les garçons mal-intentionnés de lui faire du mal alors que lui-même était rarement célibataire…

Sakura : Aaaaah ! Enfin la pause ! En plus on a deux heures ! 

_La jeune fille s'étira et regarda Shaolan._

Shaolan : Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? 

Sakura : Je veux rester avec toi !

Shaolan : Ca va, ça reste dans mes possibilités !

Sakura : On va pique-niquer dans le parc au centre-ville ?

Shaolan : Si tu veux, tu as ton bentô ?

Sakura : Evidemment !

Shaolan : C'est clair que quand il s'agit de manger, tu ne te trompes jamais…

Sakura : GRRR ! C'est pas vrai, je suis géniale dans toutes les matières !

Shaolan : On verra bien si ce soir tu m'appelleras ou pas pour les maths !

Sakura : Mais ! Les maths c'est pas une matière ! C'est même pas quelque chose de normal !

Shaolan : Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Au fait, tes amis ne viennent pas ?

Sakura : Nan ! Je t'ai pour moi toute seule ! 

_Ils continuaient de parler en se taquinant mutuellement, tout en marchant vers le parc où ils comptaient manger tous les deux. Arrivés à destination, Sakura se mit à courir vers les cerisiers qui n'étaient pas encore en fleur à cette période de l'année._

Sakura : Vivement le mois d'avril !

Shaolan : Tu dis ça car c'est ton anniversaire hein !

Sakura : N'importe quoi ! Mais je trouve que les cerisiers en fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques !

Shaolan : Oui, comme toi ma jolie fleur… 

Il s'approcha d'elle, se plaçant derrière elle. Il l'enlaça par la taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui souffla doucement dedans, ce qui tira un soupir de contentement à la jeune fille.

Shaolan : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Sakura : Normal, tout le monde m'aime !

Shaolan : Je suis jaloux beuh !

Sakura : Faut pas ! C'est toi que j'aime le plus !

Shaolan : Je sais, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire !

Sakura : Pfff t'es incorrigible ! Allez pousse toi j'ai faim !

Il rigola et se détacha d'elle pour s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Sakura prit son repas dans son sac et le rejoignit. Ils mangeaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Sakura : On mange quoi ce soir ?

Shaolan : Finis déjà ton repas de midi avant de me demander ce qu'on mange au dîner.

Sakura : Grr ! Je voulais savoir car vu que c'est toi qui cuisine, on ne sait jamais, il faudrait peut être que j'aille m'acheter des nouilles en rentrant à la maison !

Shaolan : Tsss ! Jamais contente ! Ah les femmes !

Sakura : Eh voui, pourtant tu ne te plains pas, t'es jamais célibataire ! D'ailleurs là c'est qui ? Ai ?

Shaolan : Oui, elle s'appelle Aiko.

Sakura : Ca fait combien de temps ?

Shaolan : Un peu moins de deux semaines…

Sakura (le regard triste) : C'est mignon…

Shaolan : Et toi ma Saki ?

Sakura : Jsuis une célibataire finie moi !

Shaolan : T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Sakura : Oui… Mais c'est un de tes amis…

Shaolan : Stresse pas ! Yukito est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, mais s'il te faisait du mal, il aurait intérêt de s'éclipser vite fait avant que je lui refasse le portait !

Sakura (dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rosée au nom de Yukito) : Dit pas ça… J'ai aucune chance avec lui…

Shaolan : Chut !

Sakura : Mais…

Shaolan (taquin) : Chut je te dis !

Sakura : Tu m'énerves raah !

Shaolan : Ah bon ? Sympa la ptite sœur !

En guise de punition, il s'approcha d'elle et la tint fermement dans ses bras, lui faisant des chatouilles pour qu'elle s'excuse. Sakura riait aux éclats et essayait de se débattre, sans succès. Shaolan avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et était dans le genre bien bâti

Sakura : D'accord ! D'accord je te dis ! Je m'excuse ! J'ai rien dit !

Shaolan : Mhhh ?

Sakura : Heuu ! T'es le meilleur ! Shaolan le tout puissant ! T'es l'homme idéal, parfait en tous points…

Shaolan (toujours aussi moqueur) : C'est bon c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, gardes encore un peu de compliments pour la prochaine fois !

Sakura : D'accord ô grand Shaolan !

Shaolan : T'en fais trop je te dis !

Sakura : Ca ne te déplait pas …

Shaolan : Qui se plaindrait de se faire complimenter par toi ?

Sakura : Qui te dis que je n'étais pas ironique ?

Shaolan : Je sais que tu étais sincère car tu n'aimerais pas que je te saute dessus pour recommencer mes chatouilles…

Sakura : Ah heu voui !

-( Du côté de Tomoyo et des autres…)-

Chiharu : Bah elle est où Sakura ?

Tomoyo : Elle m'a dit qu'elle mangeait avec Shaolan aujourd'hui.

Naoko : Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient frère et sœur, on dirait plutôt le couple parfait !

Rika : Ne dis pas ça Naoko, ils se taquinent comme tous les frères et sœurs mais ils sont profondément attachés l'un à l'autre car ils sont leur seule famille…

Naoko : Oui c'est vrai…

Chiharu : En parlant d'eux, les voilà !

Le petit groupe se retourna et put apercevoir Sakura qui courrait dans leur direction tandis que Shaolan marchait tranquillement derrière elle.

Sakura : Coucou tout le monde ! Bon appétit !

Tomoyo : Tu est rentrée vite dis moi !

Sakura : C'est dur de se le coltiner deux heures entières tu sais ! Je ne peux pas moi !

Shaolan (arrivant de derrière) : C'est de moi qu'on parle ?

Sakura : Mais non !

Rika : Asseyez-vous avec nous !

Sakura s'installa donc à côté de Tomoyo et regarda son frère, perplexe :

Sakura : Shao … ?

Shaolan : Je ne reste pas, je vais rejoindre Eriol et les autres…

Sakura : Maismaismaismais !

Shaolan : On rentre ensemble.

Sakura : Je t'attendrais à la sortie du lycée…

Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna en direction des terrains de sport, rejoindre ses amis tandis que Sakura était restée avec les siens.

Sakura : Bah alors Chiharu, t'es pas avec ton chéri ?

Chiharu : Même si je sors avec Yamazaki, je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre avec lui. Après tout il a ses amis et j'ai les miens.

Sakura : Il ne te manque pas ?

Chiharu : Pas plus que ça. Dit moi ma Saki, ça fait longtemps que tu es célibataire ?

Sakura (rouge pivoine) : jenesuijamaisortieavecquelqu'un.

Tomoyo : Ne stresse pas ma belle, ça viendra !

Sakura : Mui…

Rika : Ne déprimes pas Sakura, à part Chiharu, tout le monde est célibataire !

Naoko : Et oui… Célibataires endurcies !

Tomoyo : Les cours vont reprendre, on y va ?

Sakura : Youpi on a sport !

Chiharu : Voilà la Sakura qu'on connait !

Sakura : Héhé !


	3. Chapter 3

_Shu : Bonjour à tous, c'est le dernier chapitre avant 15 jours au moins, car je pars au Japon demain ! D J'espère que vous aimerez bien la suite _

_Kish" : Gniii Tvas bien ? Au fait j'ai un nouveau bishô, c'est Hauru dans le Château dans le Ciel ! Heu voui j'ai fait gagner 2 ans à Shao, c'était pour rendre l'effet frère/soeur plus réaliste Sinon, Toya n'a pas mourru Il fait partie des amis proches de Shao ). Et enfin, pour l'inceste bahh... Devine  
Je sais que mes persos ont pas du tout le même caractère que dans le manga ou l'anime, je galère un peu à gérer avec tout ça, si t'as des conseils _

_MISSGLITER : Huu Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas _

_Etoile Verte : Tu réponds toi-même à ta question : la réponse dans les prochains chapitres D. Mais le fait que Sakura et Shaolan soient frère et soeurs ou pas ne fait pas partie de l'intrigue : ils ne se posent pas de question à ce sujet. Merci pour ta review )_

_-_

_-_

_Dans l'un des terrains de sport du lycée Seijo, à Tomoeda, la classe de Seconde de Sakura était en train de passer les tests de gymnastique... Les élèves s'efforçaient de faire des figures de plus en plus compliquées sans s'écraser sur les matelas _(c'est magique l'acrosport D Un des seuls sports que j'adore). _Chaque personne des petits groupes de trois ou quatre faisait de son mieux pour éxécuter les enchainements et les poses, mais un groupe était imbattable. Composé de Sakura, Tomoyo et Rika, chacune accomplissait les figures avec une grâce inouïe sans pour autant donner l'impression de maîtriser un sport difficile._

Prof : Très bien les filles. Passons au groupe suivant...

_Le cours continua donc, les groupes se succédaient, puis la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves. Sakura et ses amies se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire._

Chiharu : Pfiou, je suis crevée...

Rika : D'un autre côté, après les deux heures de sport, on est liiibres !

Tomoyo : C'est vrai qu'on a fini les cours pour aujourd'hui.

Sakura : Pas moi ! Jdois rester encore une heure pour attendre Shao !

Naoko : Bah pourquoi ?

Sakura : C'est lui qui a les clefs...

_Les filles se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui eut pour effet de mettre en rogne Sakura._

Sakura : ... Bon j'y vais, jdois bosser sur mes maths.

Tomoyo : Saki ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Ne le prends pas au premier degré hein ! On s'attendait juste à avoir une autre réponse.

Sakura : Comme quoi ?

Rika : Plutôt du genre que tu aimais rentrer avec ton frère...

Sakura : C'est pas faux non plus !

_Elle se retourna une dernière fois, leur fit un petit clin d'oeil, et se dirigea vers la cour du lycée. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva au pied d'un arbre, et s'y installa. C'était l'endroit où elle passait toujours son temps libre, avec ou sans ses amis. Elle sortit son agenda de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page du jour pour regarder ses devoirs._

Sakura : Pfeuh. Que des exercices de maths. Ils ont vraiment cru que je n'allais pas les faire au dernier moment.

_Sur cette note positive, elle fourra son agenda au plus profond de son sac et ressorti un carnet à croquis. La jeune fille balaya la cour des yeux à la recherche d'un modèle, d'un paysage, qui pourrait inspirer son coup de crayon. A cette heure de l'après midi, la grande étendue de gazon était presque vide, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà sortis. Seul un couple d'amoureux avait accroché le regard de Sakura. Elle était à la fois fascinée et jalouse de la sérénité qui dégageait de leur étreinte. La jeune fille était assise sur les genoux de son amant, la tête enfouie dans son épaule tandis que celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour, caressant ses longs cheveux noirs. Le crayon de Sakura ne résista pas à cette harmonie et commença à esquisser un croquis. Les traits grossiers du brouillon illustraient la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Les yeux de jade étaient concentrés sur cette oeuvre. Les traits étaient nerveux. Compulsifs. Grossiers. Néanmoins, l'harmonie se dégageait parfaitement de cette esquisse._

_Lorsque la dessinatrice releva les yeux vers ses modèles pour ajuster la longueur des cheveux de la jeune femme, elle vit qu'ils s'étaient envolés, ne laissant qu'à Sakura un souvenir flou, un goût amer dans sa bouche._

_Malgré tout, elle continua son dessin, affina les traits et s'appliqua pour les détails. Peu à peu, les cheveux de la jeune fille perdirent en longueur, tandis que les yeux verts du garçon prirent une teinte plus foncée, approchant celle de l'ambre, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux dans un désordre inimitable._

_Elle travailla un long moment durant sur son dessin, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle mettait sur papier ce qu'elle rêvait de vivre. Toute trace des amoureux du parc avait maintenant disparu, ils avaient été remplacés par Sakura et Shaolan, plus proches que jamais. Le dessin achevé, elle le souleva pour le regarder. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur :_

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dessiner !

--- : Moi je trouve ce dessin magnifique...

_Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Shaolan. Très mal à l'aise et les joues en feu, elle détourna le regard puis demanda :_

Sakura : Ca fait longtemps que tu es sorti de cours ?

Shaolan : Assez oui.

Sakura : Et ça fait longtemps que t'es derrière moi à me regarder ?

Shaolan : Assez oui.

Sakura : Ca t'aurai tué de me prévenir ? On aurai pu rentrer plus tôt à l'appart' en plus !

Shaolan _(d'un air mystérieux)_ : On peut dire ça comme ça...

Sakura : Hein ?

Shaolan : Si je te sortais de ton dessin ça aurait été comme si je te réveillais, et vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te reveiller, je peux te garantir que t'es pas très douce au matin.

Sakura _(faussement en colère)_ : GRRRRRRRR t'es toujours aussi gentil avec moi...

Shaolan : Et toi t'es toujours aussi boudeuse.

Sakura _(boudeuse, justement )_ : Beuh

Shaolan : Alors ma dessinatrice préférée, on y va ou pas ?

_A l'évoquation du Dessin, Sakura rougit une nouvelle fois._

**( SAKURA POV )**

_Il n'a fait aucune remarque par rapport à ce dessin... Pourtant il a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il me regardait... Il l'a vu ce dessin ! Lui et moi ! Comme si on était un vrai couple... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce dessin... Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte... Shao est mon grand frère ! Rien de plus ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse de deux personnes... Surtout si la deuxième est lui... Que penserait-il de moi ? Il est mon grand frère, ma seule famille et de sucroît mon meilleur ami... Sans lui je ne suis rien..._

Shaolan : Saki, ça va ?

Sakura _(sortant de ses pensées)_ : Pardon ? Ah oui bien sûr j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

**( NORMAL POV )**

_Sans insister outre-mesure, Shaolan fit mine de ne pas faire attention à l'attitude de sa jeune soeur. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise mais il restait perplexe face à cette réaction._

_Ils marchèrent vers leur petit appartement, parlant de tout et de rien. De leurs projets pour la semaine etc..._

Sakura : Moi j'ai rien de prévu normalement !

Shaolan : Pour la semaine j'ai rien de prévu mais normalement vendredi soir tu vas devoir te faire à manger...

Sakura _(se tournant vers lui)_ : Quoi ?

Shaolan _(assez géné) _: Normalement je vais dormir chez Ai... Je ne rentrerai sûrement pas avant samedi, dans la matinée...

Sakura : Ah bon...

_Elle avait essayé de dire cette réplique sur un ton taquin, mais rien à faire, son coeur avait plus d'emprise sur sa voix qui s'était brisée... Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux sous sa frange._

Shaolan : Tu me diras ce que tu veux que je te cuisine jeudi soir d'accord ?

_Sakura ne supportait pas que Shaolan la considère comme une petite fille, cependant, elle releva le visage, lui fit ce sourire, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, et lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :_

Sakura : Promis ! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, va pas croire que je voudrais des pâtes nature !

Shaolan : Je m'en doutais... Sacré ventre sur pattes !

Sakura : QUOI ?

_Ne répondant pas, Shaolan ouvrit la porte du hall du petit immeuble, se retourna et posa son index sur sa bouche :_

Shaolan _(moqueur)_ : Chut, on est arrivés alors évite de crier petit monstre, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse expulser à cause de tes cris...

Sakura : Gngngn... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Sakura : SHAOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Shaolan : Mais pourquoi tu cries ? Je suis juste à côté ma Saki !

Sakura _(d'une toute petite voix) _: Beuheuu... Aide-moi pour les maths...

Shaolan : Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu y arriverais ?

Sakura : Mais ! 2 2 ça passe encore... Mais jvois pas l'utilitée des fonctions dans la vie ! Je parie tout ce que tu veux que de savoir que f(x) y ne me servira jamais à rien !

Shaolan : En attendant, tu es obligée de les faire, alors explique moi ce que tu ne comprends pas.

_Confortablement installés sur le petit lit de la chambre de Sakura, ils passèrent un long moment à plancher sur les exercices. Shaolan faisait de son mieux pour que Sakura comprenne la leçon, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle préférait de loin ronronner contre son frère en attendant qu'il craque et fasse ses exercices à sa place._

_Finalement, Shaolan capitula et s'allongea entièrement sur le lit. Il fut vite rejoint par sa Saki qui en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras. La tête posée contre son coeur, elle se laissait apaiser par ses battements. Elle brisa le silence après quelques instants :_

Sakura : Shao...

Shaolan : Mui ?

Sakura : C'est mal d'être amoureuse ?

Shaolan : Non ma Saki... L'Amour c'est la vraie Vie alors faut pas passer à côté...

Sakura : Je veux commencer à vivre...

Shaolan : Ca ne va pas tarder... Je te le promet...


End file.
